


Another... Bump In The Road

by Warlock_Nerd



Series: Bump in the road [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Crying Magnus, Gen, Hormones, Love, M/M, Magic, Max Is Adorable, Miscarriage Mentioned, Mpreg, Possessive Alec Lightwood, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Raj being an asshole, Raphael is a sweetheart, Smut, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood, robert being an asshole, simon is a sweetheart, victor being an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 10,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: Magnus and Alec want a second baby...This is their journey through this magical adventure.... for the second fucking time.Max is adorable and can't wait to be a big brotherPlease read the first fic before reading this one.....





	1. Making the family

"I want another baby." Magnus whined one night.   
Alec and his husband of one year where on the couch watching TV with their son, Max, asleep on Magnus' shoulder.   
Max was now four years old. Healthy and happy. His blue skin soft and his mess of a hair reminds Magnus of Alec's bed head. His first word was 'Chairman' after their cat and his walking is sloppy but at least he's moving.   
"Another baby?" Alec wonders.   
"yeah? Don't you want another one around?"   
"I've always wanted a whole bunch of kids and especially with you but-" He paused, "Don't you think its a little too soon? I mean. Max is still young and shouldn't we enjoy this part first?"   
"Well maybe." Magnus admits, "But I always though that when I did settle down and have a family that the age different between the kids would be small. I don't want them to have a big age gap. And to be honest, I-I" he cuts himself off not looking at Alec and a bit flushed.   
"Magnus? What is it, sweetheart?" Alec reaches over to hold his husbands hand, "Talk to me, love."   
A pause.   
"I miss being pregnant."   
Alec stares shocked, "Really?"   
"What wasn't there to love? I loved the feeling, the hunger, the attention. Watching my stomach grow and creating a life was absolutely incredible to me."   
"I loved seeing you pregnant." Alec told him, "All plumped up and heavy with our child was such a great experience. I loved how I did three am food runs or giving you back rubs when your back pain becomes too much. I loved holding you through your mood swings. You glowed everyday. I love you, Magnus. I love you so much and I would love to have a second child with you."   
They kiss lightly as Max began to stir.   
"Mama?" He called Magnus while rubbing his eyes.  
Magnus loved being called 'Mama'. Although society said that 'Mama' is only for women, Magnus didn't care. He was 'Mama' and he fucking owned it.   
"You ready for bed, my little blueberry?" He coos and both adults chuckle at the tired groan in response.   
"I'll take him to bed and we can do a little discussion on this topic."   
"Sounds perfect." 

*** 

They kiss passionately, holding each other tight with no willing on letting the other go. They pull apart to look at each other with their foreheads pressed.   
Without hesitation, they both slowly moved in once again. Their lips united together, Magnus' soft, velvety lips compelling against Alec's slimmer, warm ones, dancing around and soon bonding together. Epiphany and elation percolated into their veins and soon the entire system as they continued to press their lips more impenetrably. Alec's insistent mouth was parting Magnus' trembling lips, sending wild tremors along his nerves, inflicting sensations he had never known he was capable of feeling until this God of a man came into his life. The kiss getting deeper, deeper than all the galaxies in the universe.  
Magnus feels his magic swimming through him.   
Izzy has Max for the night, like she does every Friday, so they had the whole loft to themselves. Candles surrounds them, lit and calming. Both man stripped naked and admiring each others touch. Each ghost of Alec's lips travelling his skin made Magnus tremble even more.   
Kissing the warlocks neck is like turning the key to his engine and, of course, Alec knew that. Once the shadowhunter kisses, licks and sucks upon the neck of his husband, Alec knew he had Magnus melt within his touch. Just the gentle movement of my warm breath in his ear made Magnus have no resistance at all. Clawing at the rune covered back while wrapping his slender legs around Alec's waist, pulling him closer.   
Magnus' nipples have been extra sensitive ever since he's had Max so one lick on the nubs sent the warlock into a mess. Moaning and panting out the only name he knows that that moment.   
"Alec- Alec! Alexander!"   
"Sh. I've got you," Alec says in a deep voice, "So, how do we do this? Y'know if we wanna make a kid?"   
"I did some research and to make it move forward we do an accent ritual."   
"So, what do we do?"   
"Close your eyes."   
They both close their eyes and they both feel the intense warmth of Magnus' magic swirling around them both. Alec grips onto his lovers waist. Magnus pants against him. "Alexander, feel that inside your chest?" Alec felt a light burning that mixed with pleasure and happiness that punches in the centre of his chest.   
"Yeah. I do."   
"That's your soul calling out to me."   
Alec opens his eyes to see beautiful cat eyes staring back at him, not knowing that his once hazel eyes have turned a glowing blue. They kiss again only for Magnus to pull away and whisper against the shadowhunters lips, "Si vobis pendet amet me ad amandum se youd 'erit optimum est qui mittit duos ictus in ligno. Quae fecimus nos et."   
"What does that mean?" Alec wonders. They keep each other close so all they have to do is whisper.   
"If they're gonna hang you for loving me, they'd best be tying two nooses to that tree. What we have done, we did together."  
"Baby, I would never let them hang me for loving you. I'll travel across the world with you by my side if that means I get to safely love you. I would never give them the satisfaction of killing me. Especially if it is because of who I fall in love with."   
"How about you love me right now, shadowhunter?"   
"With pleasure."


	2. Love

Thrusting in and out of his lover was like heaven to Alec. Holding each other, feeling his nails rank against his skin while the hunters own fingers leaving circle bruises against his hips. Magic and blue light continuing to swim around them, lighting the room.   
Moans echo through the walls.   
"Wait, Alec!"   
They stop.   
"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Alec rushed still holding onto Magnus.   
"No, my dear. It's just-"   
"What?"   
"I'm scared. Are you sure you want another child? I'll get fat again and people will talk."   
Alec smiles down at him, kisses his husband will all his passion, "I love you and I want this. I want you."   
He thrusts his hips a little more making Magnus pant, "B-But - Fuck - People will talk."   
In that moment his insecurity, he looks away but Alec captures his hand under his chin to make him look him in the eyes. Alec tilts his head with that serious look that still has his trademark warm eyes, "So long as you're by my side, love, the rest of the world can go fuck themselves."   
The trusts then came at a brutal pace, hitting the bundle of nerves inside the warlock. Magnus screams with pleasure.   
"Fuck! Ah- Oh!"   
"You are so beautiful." Alec growls, "So fucking beautiful."   
His mouth then sucked on Magnus' sensitive nipple causing his hips to buckle against Alec's thrusts with a loud moan that could wake up the whole neighbourhood.   
"OHHH! FUCK, ALEXANDER!"   
Alec then moves away making Magnus whimpers at the loss. Alec lays beside him then gestures for Magnus to get on top, "Come here, gorgeous."   
On shaking legs, Magnus saddled Alec's waist and lowered himself down on his dick. Throwing his head back in ecstasy. Alec, with his large archer hands on his hipbones forces the warlock deeper.   
"Bounce, baby." Alec groans, "Bounce."   
So he did. Magnus started to bounce on the shadowhunters cock with all his might.   
The smaller mans hands firmly on Alec's hairy chest for balance.   
The moans, groans and shouts of pureness continued throughout the night. The love and magic of the both of them radiating off each other colliding in making a new life. A new member of the family. 

*** 

Magnus woke up to someone stroking his cheek. Opening his cat eyes with a smile to see Alec smiling back with bed hair and wide eyes still masked in sleep.   
"Hey." He whispers.   
"Hey." The other whispers back.   
A good morning kiss and cuddle just made the last 15 hours even more like a dream. It was peaceful, loving and just beautiful.   
"So," Alec speaks, "You think we did it? Made you pregnant?"   
"Honey, if last night didn't make me pregnant then nothing will."


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Leave a comment and have fun reading the next part :D

Later that day Alec went to the institute to pick up Max before heading to his office. He told Magnus to rest for the day and that he could look after Max at the institute. Reluctantly Magnus agreed. He knocked on the door before entering and saw Izzy and Maryse cooing at the toddler.   
"Hey, How's my blueberry?" Alec asks softly making all three of them look up.   
"DADA!" Blue little hands shoot up in a grabbing motion telling his dad to pick him up. Alec does happily, hugging his son.   
"Hey, Alec, where's Magnus?" Izzy asks.   
"Resting today. Was Max okay?"   
"Brilliant. No trouble at all."   
Maryse stands and hugs her boy, "Is Magnus alright?"   
"Yeah. We- We actually- uh."   
"What is it?" Izzy said concerned.   
"We are trying to have another baby."   
"Really?!" His sister squeals.   
Maryse beams, "Congratulation, Alec. Hope it all goes well."   
"Yeah and I can babysit whenever you guys want some alone time." Izzy wiggles her eyebrows at the last bit. 

*** 

Two weeks later...   
The morning sickness came in. Magnus forgot about this part and groaned with his head in the toilet.   
After done he went to the kitchen to see Alec feeding Max is breakfast.   
"You okay?" Alec says.   
"I think I might be pregnant."   
Alec smiles brightly, "You sure!?"   
"Not 100%. But certain. I'll call Cat to come by and check."   
Alec kisses him on the forehead before turning back to his son, "You hear that, blueberry? We might have another little one here!"   
Max giggles at his Dada making food spit out of his mouth making even more giggles erupt from the toddler. 

*** 

Once Cat told Magnus he was pregnant, Magnus cried and Alec smiled so bright and hugged everyone.   
"We need to tell everyone!" Alec gleams.   
"Who first?" 

*** 

"So, why did you bring us all here?" Simon wondered, "Not that we don't wanna be here. It's just-"   
"Stop blabbering, Simon." Izzy chuckles.  
"Good idea"   
Izzy, Simon, Raphael, Maia, Luke, Maryse, Clary and Jace all sat around the loft with Jace and Clary hovering over Max making him laugh.   
"We have big news." Alec says happily with his arm wrapped around Magnus' waist.   
"I'm pregnant." Magnus tells them.   
Celebration exploded.   
Maryse went up to the couple and hugged Magnus tight," I am so proud of you."


	4. Month One

Month One 

The Lightwood-Bane family sat on the couch with Max in Alec's lap, sucking his thumb.   
"Blueberry, you're gonna be a big brother. Isn't that amazing?" Alec cooed.   
"Brother?" Max curiously asks.   
Magnus smiles, "A baby will be here later and he or she will be your sibling."   
"A baby?" Max said excitedly.   
"Yeah, Max," Alec smiles down at his son, "But they wont be here yet."   
"Why not?"   
"Because they need time to grow."   
Magnus holds the blue boys hand and places it onto his stomach, "The baby is here, blueberry, but they are really small so they need to grow."   
"You ate the baby?"   
The adults chuckle.   
"No," Alec says, "The baby is so small and fragile that it needs to be protected so Mama is protecting them inside his tummy for now."   
"Mama is so cool!" Max exclaims.   
"Yeah, Mama sure is." the shadowhunter confirms. 

***   
One and a half months 

Magnus and Max wonder into the hunters moon to see Maia working at the bar. Max was steadily walking beside his Mama while holding his hand. Magnus wearing sparkled jeans and blue silk shirt. Two long necklaces and two silver bulky rings on his middle fingers, including his golden wedding band, and eyeliner thick with hair styled to perfection. Max on the other hand had a dragon onesie on but they didn't care.   
"Aunty Maia!" Max squeals.   
"Hey, Max!" She comes from behind the bar to pick up the tiny warlock while hugging the other, "How are my favourite tippers?"   
"We are fine. We are just meeting Dada here then we are going to see Grandma."   
"GRANDMA!" the little boy screams in joy, "We are going to have ice cream at Grandma's." He told Maia.  
"Really?!" The werewolf said in mocked shock. Max replied with a happy nod.   
"You and the baby healthy?" She asks.   
"We are fine, thank you"   
"Mama is protecting the baby by eating them!" Max tells the werewolf, "But we can't meet them yet as they need time to g-wow."   
"Very good, Max."   
The door opened and Alec walked in and Max smiled so brightly at his dad that it made Magnus want to cry.   
"DADA!" Alec picks up the warlock and hugs him into his neck.   
"Hey." While he bends down to peck Magnus on the lips, "How have you three been? Baby okay?"   
"Baby is fine, I am fine and Max is delighted to see you." Magnus told him in an almost teasing fashion.   
"We should get to Grandmas, shouldn't we bud?" Alec asks Max.   
They all say goodbye to Maia and head out the door.

***   
"Hey mum." Alec says happily hugging his mother.   
"Hello, Alec, Magnus." She hugs him as well before picking up her grandson who giggled in her embrace.   
"Grandma!" Max smiles. 

After settling down for dinner and began to eat their food an unexpected knock was at the door. Maryse wipes her mouth with her napkin with a polite 'excuse me' before getting up to answer the door. Alec stopped feeding Max mid airplane when the shouting began.   
"Get out of here!" She shouts.   
"I know that they are here! Let me see the warlock child!" Said a familiar voice.   
"His name is Max! And you will respect my Grandson!"   
"What about our fag of a son shagging and breeding with some warlock!"   
"GET OVER YOURSELF, ROBERT, OUR SON IS AMAZING AND IF YOU CAN'T SEE THAT THEN GO TO SPECSAVERS!"   
"MARYSE, I WANT TO SEE THE SPORN NOW!"   
Angry footsteps came towards the dining room so Alec stood up, put a crying Max in Magnus' arms and shields his husband from this by standing protectively in front of both of the warlocks.   
Now he was face to face with his father. He hasn't seen him since a few months after Max was born.   
"Alec." He begins but is cut off by the shadowhunter.   
"What do you want? You are interrupting our meal and also upsetting my son."   
"Rumours have surfaced that the warlock is pregnant again."   
"Not rumours."   
"What?"   
"They are not rumours." Alec stood up stronger, "Magnus and I plan to have a second child."   
"So one devil spurn isn't enough for you?"   
In a blind rage, Alec turns red, "DON'T FUCKING SAY THAT ABOUT MY CHILD!"   
Maryse came up to Magnus who shed his first few tears trying to calm Max down.   
While the fighting continued, Magnus began to feel dizzy and sat down holding a crying toddler to his chest.   
"Magnus? Magnus, you're bleeding." Maryse tells him worried. Magnus looks down to see a blood smear on the seat. The woman takes her Grandson while Magnus sits there frozen in fear.   
"Alec." She tries to get his attention, "ALEC!"   
Both men looked at Magnus and once the blood was in Alec's sight he knelt in front of his husband.   
"You're bleeding! What's happening?!"   
"Call Cat," Magnus wheezes, "Call her now!"


	5. is the baby okay??

Catarina came rushing in the home with a medics bag and still in her nurses uniform.  
"Magnus, I need you to calm down and put you in a bed so I can examine you."  
They took him to the spare room and laid him down on the bed. The shadowhunters and the tiny warlock were rushed outside to let the nurse do her job.  
Alec held onto Max tightly as the toddler lays comfortably on his father with his little face pillowed in the runed neck.  
"You need you to go, dad." Alec said numbly.  
"Alec-"  
"No. Don't you even speak. I need you to go and never speak to my family again do you understand."  
Robert nods once, gets up and walks out the door.  
When he hears the door shut behind his father, Alec let the tears fall. Maryse comforted her son as best she could.  
"Dada? Why are you sad?" Max whispers.  
"Dada is worried about Mama." He explains to his innocent child.  
"Why? Is Mama hurt?"  
"Yeah, blueberry, Mama is hurt but he'll get better. I promise."  
"What about the baby? Mama is still protecting it, right?"  
Alec took a pause as every bad scenario floods his mind before giving his son a sad forced smile, "Hopefully." 

*** 

An hour later 

Catarina came back into the kitchen.  
Alec sits up and looks at Cat, "Is he okay?"  
"Magnus is healed and strong."  
Maryse has a sleeping Max on her shoulder when she says, "And the baby?"  
Catarina paused and to Alec is was the most heartbreakingly long pause in the whole world.  
"The baby is fine. The heartbeat is strong and in good health."  
A wave of relief surrounds the shadowhunters and Alec lets more tears fall, "So what the hell happened?"  
"Stress. The magic that surrounds the baby broke slightly causing Magnus to bleed. The magic broke probably due to the stress of having Robert here. The shouting and screaming and the crying child doesn't help in stressful situations especially if you're pregnant. Stress + Mama = bad." Catarina tells them.  
"Can I see him?" Alec wonders.  
"Of course but he will be on bed rest for a few days so the magic that protects the baby can become stronger."  
"Thank you, Cat." 

Alec knocked on the door before entering and saw Magnus inches away from sleep.  
"Hey." Alec whispers softly.  
"Hey."  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah. I was so scared, Alexander."  
The shadowhunter crawled into bed beside Magnus cuddling him close, "So was I."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too. I love our baby too. I'm so glad both of you are okay."  
Magnus kisses his lips lightly before sinking into his husbands embrace like melted butter.  
"How's Max?"  
"Worried but asleep."  
Magnus laughs quietly smiling in the dark. 

***


	6. Girls Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is on a mission leaving Magnus, Izzy and Maia having a 'Girls' Night. 
> 
> They play fuck marry kill. 
> 
> This is harmless fun so don't get offended.

Alec was on a mission and with Magnus still resting from his stressful experience, Izzy, Clary and Maia have came round to help with Max.   
"How are you doing, Mags?" Clary wonders pouring her and the girls a glass of wine before handing Magnus a water.   
"I'm okay, biscuit," He takes a sip of the water, "God, I wish this was Vodka."   
The girls laugh.   
Max was fast asleep at this moment and so Izzy had the idea of some 'Girl talk'   
"Fuck marry kill!" Maia starts a game, "Leonardo DiCaprio, Johnny Depp and Hugh Jackman. Go!"   
Izzy says, "Fuck Leonardo, Marry Hugh Jackman and kill Johnny Depp."   
Magnus scoffs, "Fuck the hell out of Hugh Jackman, Marry Leonardo and kill Johnny."   
"My turn!" Clary says, "Fuck marry kill, lady Gaga, Taylor swift or Rihanna."   
Maia answers, "Fuck Taylor, Marry Gaga and kill Rihanna."   
"Fuck that!" Magnus says, "I ain't going near Taylor. She'll end up writing a song about me. So I'll kill her, Fuck Gaga as I think she'll be kinky as hell and marry Rihanna."   
"Your turn, Magnus." Maia informs, taking a sip of her wine.   
"Fuck marry kill, Harry Potter, Tony Stark and Peter pan."   
"I would fuck Tony so hard he'll need to build a wheelchair to use, " Maia said making everyone laugh, "Marry Peter and Kill Harry."   
"Why kill Harry?"   
"He's stupid. Without Hominine he would've died in the first book."   
"True." Magnus said.


	7. Month Three

Three months 

Izzy had Max so Alec could be at home alone with his pregnant warlock. Currently he was in the bathroom rubbing Magnus' back as his morning sickness began. Sweat running down his forehead while he heaved.   
"It's okay, love, you're doing so well." He'd encourage but all his reply was a groan of discomfort. 

After a while Magnus was asleep again on the couch in nothing but a pair of black boxers and one of Alec's jumpers. Alec knelt on the floor beside him so his head with levelled with the stomach. Carefully he pulled the fabric up exposing the small swell of the stomach. He began to talk. He remembers doing this with Max which made him smile.   
"Hey, little one number two. It's your Daddy again. Mama is asleep so try not to cause too much discomfort. I love you so much, little one."   
He placed a small kiss on the skin right above the belly button when he heard a voice, "Talking to my stomach again?"   
"No. I'm talking to our child." He tells Magnus.   
He chuckles, "I thought their name was little one number two?"   
Alec smiles, "Well we don't have a name for the little one yet do we."   
"Do you have any names?" Magnus sleepily asks.   
"A couple."   
"Do I get to hear them?"   
Alec sits closer to Magnus kissing his cheek before kissing his lips, "I loved the name we were gonna call Max if he was a girl."   
"Rylee?"   
"Yeah. You picked it and I liked it ever since."   
Magnus ran his fingers through the shadowhunters hair lovingly, "And for a boy?"   
"Lukas or Jack. I like those names."   
"Lukas? So it would be Lukas Lightwood-Bane."   
"Actually, I was thinking, Lukas Raphael Lightwood-Bane or Jack Raphael Lightwood-Bane."   
Magnus began to tear up, "I love Jack as a name. No! What about Jackson? Jackson Raphael Lightwood-Bane?"   
Alec leans down to kiss the man he loves, "Sounds perfect, baby."   
They are both aware of the electricity in the air the moment their lips connect again. It’s like a crackling in the air. "Perhaps this is what it’s like when people say they feel fireworks going off." Magnus thought to himself.   
He emit a tiny gasp when Alec's eyes set onto him, blown wide with love and need. It’s like the warlock just enchanted him with a spell. Alec towers over him as Magnus is squirming with desire as the scent of his cologne drifts in through Magnus' nostrils, a scent he's quickly becoming addicted to. Alec starts to feel his body through his clothes, hands loose and freely moving down the body beneath him. He hears Magnus' breathing become deeper and more rugged. Starting at the warlocks knees he lets his hands touch gently, slowly moving them up to his waist and then pausing slightly driving his husband crazy. His right hand raises to the spiked hair, tucking the wisps behind his ear. They kiss, savouring each moment, lost in a heady trance of passion. Their bodies fit together as if they were made just for this, to fall into one another, to feel this natural rhythm. With a laugh he lifts the warlock right off his feet, carrying him toward the bed, letting them both fall with a soft bounce on the mattress. They lock eyes for just a moment, just enough for them to feel safe with one another. Then Alec's all business, stripping Magnus of his boxers, kissing from his painted toes upward, slowly, his hands massaging his legs, always just a little higher than the kisses. Alec can feel Magnus' back arch in anticipation, knowing where his fingers will soon reach. Magnus' head rocks back against the pillow as the archer fingers find the hole making the first moan escaping the warlocks lips.   
"Alec- Alexander." He breathes out.  
"Shhh, beautiful," Alec tells him, breathing against his ear, "I'll take care of you."   
"P-Please."   
Next came the sensitive nipples hardening under Alec's tounge making the man beneath him wither.   
Moments later, Alec pushes in and thrusts inside his lover.   
Thrusts again and again and again and again.   
Moans, groans, screams and whimpers of pure pleasure pouring out of Magnus.   
The act wasn't fucking. No. It was 1000% love and purity.


	8. Month Number Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen and Max is adorable :3

Alec woke up to an empty bed. He first checked the bathroom in case Magnus was sick again but he wasn't there. So he checked the kitchen where he was Magnus and his small swollen stomach cooking pancakes with Max in his highchair eating chopped up strawberries.   
Alec stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his husband and placed his giant palms onto the stomach just feeling the warmth.   
"Good morning." Magnus said happily.   
"Morning."   
"Dada's grumpy, blueberry," Magnus teases to his son making him chuckle around a strawberry, "You know what cures that? Pancakes!"   
"You seem happy." Alec mutters, kissing the back of the warlocks neck.   
Magnus turns around in the shadowhunters grip and wraps his arms around his neck, "Why wouldn't I be happy? I have a good job, amazing friends, a loving hot husband, an adorable blueberry and I am pregnant with my second child. Life is good."   
Alec kisses him sweetly, "I love you."  
"Love you too."  
Alec knelt down with his hands still upon the stomach, "And I love you, little one."   
"What is Dada doing, Mama?" Max asked.   
Magnus smiled while running his hands through Alec's bed head, "He's talking to the baby, blueberry."   
"Can I speak to the baby too?"   
Alec got up and lifted his son up, "Of course you can." He kneeled again with his son on his shoulders so Max could have access to the tummy.   
"Um, what do I say?" Max bit his lip in worry.   
"Whatever you want." Magnus told him.  
Taking a small breath before Max begun to talk, "Hello in there. My name is Max. I will be your brother and I hope you like magic because me and Mama can do magic. Dada fights demons. Demons are scary and bad but Dada is good so he wont let any bad demons hurt us. Mama is sparklily but that's okay. Mama and Dada love each other very much and they will love you as well. I will too. I love you." By the end Magnus is crying silently, "Was that okay?"   
"Blueberry, it was perfect." Magnus kisses his son on the head as Alec wipes away his tears.


	9. Month Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby kicks and Magnus is a grumpy pregnant mess...

Raphael was helping out at the loft playing on the floor with Max while Magnus and Alec tried to sort out all the baby clothes and stuff from when Max was little.   
Magnus was crying in the corner with tiny booties in his hands.   
"Love, what's wrong?" Alec asks in caution.   
"Look at these, Alexander!" He cried, "These are so small and they don't fit Max anymore. Our boy is growing up too fast."   
Alec lowered himself to hug Magnus them put his hands on the bigger stomach, "We'll have another little one soon so don't worry about that."   
Alec gave a gentle kiss on his forehead then lifted up the silk shirt to see the curved stomach, giving another kiss to that.   
"Hello, little one number two, you're getting so big! Can't wait to see you. Neither can Max. He wont stop talking about you."   
Then it happened. A kick.   
Happiness formed on both of their faces.   
"Did you feel that?" The shadowhunter asks.   
Magnus with tears of joy forming in his eyes, "Yeah. Max! Raphael! Get in here!"   
Rachael soon came in with the blue warlock on his hip.   
"The baby kicked." Magnus said and Max wiggled to the for rushed over and placed his chubby cheek against the stomach.   
"Why isn't it moving?" Max asks concerned.   
"Try talking to it." Alec tells his son. Everyone had a hand on the older warlocks stomach waiting patiently.  
"Hello, it's Max again," The young warlock began, "Mama and Dada said you kicked - hopefully not too hard so you don't hurt Mama. But I would like to know you can hear me."   
Another kick.   
"It kicked!" Max squealed, "This is awesome!"   
"This is remarkable." said Raphael.   
He moment was ruined by the rumble of Magnus' tummy.   
"The baby is hungry, Alexander."   
"And what do the baby wish to have?" Alec chuckled.   
Raphael held onto Max's hand as they went back into the living room.   
"Steak and hot wings."   
"Okay. Anything for you two." 

***   
Five and a half months 

Magnus is sad. He's been in bed all day just wanting to sleep.   
"Sweetheart, what's wrong? Max is getting worried." Alec said coming in the bedroom.   
"I'm tired, fat and ugly. I just want sleep for the next three and a half months." Came a muffled voice.   
The dip in the bed tells the warlock that Alec has gotten on the bed next to him.  
"Come on, beautiful," He said softly, "Let me see your wonderful face."   
"No."   
"Come on, baby."   
Alec takes the covers and pulls them away. Magnus was only in his sweatpants and, again, in one of Alec's jumpers. No makeup, no jewellery. His bump strained against the clothing.   
"You are so beautiful." Alec tells him.   
Magnus looks up at him, "Do you really think that?"   
"Of course I do. You are so amazing. You are a walking miracle."   
"Miracle?"   
"We got a wonderful child together and that in itself is a miracle but now- you, the wonderful, gorgeous, magical you-" Alec cradled his husbands face in his hands kissed him lightly, "You are now carrying our second miracle. You glow every time I see you. Your eyes shine and your lips are utter perfection. Your round stomach is the most amazing thing I have ever laid my eyes on." He gave a kiss to the tummy, "You are beautiful."   
Magnus lets tears fall while hugging against Alec's side, leaning his head on his chest. Magnus soon fell asleep.   
A light knock on the door got Alec's attention and Max wonders in with a wolf teddy that Maia got him.   
"Dada. Is Mama okay?" Is small voice filled with concern.   
The shadowhunter gestured to Max to come here and places him on the bed one handed, "He's okay. The baby is just making him tired."   
Max nodded before yawning.   
"You wanna take a nap with Mama?" Alec asks.   
"Can you stay with us?"   
"Always."   
That's how Alec ended up falling asleep with his son on his left and his husband/unborn baby on his right. Both of which are leaning on his chest with support and warmth. Something which the hunter is more that happy to give them.


	10. Six months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support and comments so here is some loving smut :3

"Oh, No!!!!" Magnus groaned from the other room.   
Worried, Alec goes to the bedroom only to find Magnus only in a pair of boxers in front of the mirror looking sadly at his body.   
"What's up, Magnus?" He stands behind his rubbing his shoulders.   
"I've got stretch marks!"   
Alec looked down at the large abdomen and, sure enough, pink and purple lines can be seen scattered underneath on the tanned skin.   
"This is so unfair!" Magnus moans in frustration, "I didn't get stretch marks with Max. Well, I did get some on my thighs by the end but never on my stomach. This better not be a ten pound baby!"   
"Well do you wanna know what I think?" Alec said in a husky voice and Magnus shivered as his husband started grinding his clothed dick against his arse. Feeling Alec get harder as Magnus grinds backwards.   
"Alexander," He moans, "What about Max?"   
"He's still asleep." Alec tells him, breathing deep in his ear, "Let me show you how beautiful you are."   
The warlock feels and Alec's fingers travelled down to cup his arse. Then pushed the fabric down exposing said arse. Palms rubbing over the soft flesh while the fingers ghost over the entrance. Alec then knelt behind him, spreading his cheeks apart, and licking the skin and kissing over the cheeks.   
"Magnus, you are so fucking sexy." This caused the warlock to shiver out a deep moan.   
"You even have a few stretch marks on your arse."   
Magnus tries to move away as if self conscious but Alec kept a firm grasp on his hips, "Its so fucking-" He kisses along the new marks placed on his bum, "- Hot."   
The rimming continued for a while with Alec's praise falling from his lips and Magnus' moans and whimpers continued.   
"Alec-Alexander! Get in me!"   
The shadowhunter stood up and started kissing the back of Magnus' neck. Magnus' hand reached up to claw at Alec's hair. Alec pulled his pants down so that just his cock is out. Collecting some lube and give himself a few pumps. Then carefully sunk inside. Chest against his back holding him in his arms. One hand playing with the very sensitive nipples while the other cupping his stomach.   
The slow loving thrusts came and it looked so much hotter as the mirror was reflecting the entire thing. His painted toes curled, digging into the carpet. As Alec thrusts inward all emotions were heightened. Love, lust, joy, happiness. Their breaths rise in puffs and though there is a cold breeze outside, they are warm with one another in the privacy of their bedroom.  
"Alexander! Oh, I love you!"   
Alec captured the warlocks lips holding him closer to his chest making him thrust in deeper to hit the right spot. He thrust over the spot again and again and again. Intense moans electrified.   
They came together with their lips locked and their hands intertwined. 

"Thank you." Said Magnus when they got into bed.   
"For what, sweetheart?"   
"Loving me. Making me feel beautiful." His cat eyes glowing as they look at each other.   
They kiss again before Alec sits up, "You deserve every single ounce of love I can give you." He leans down to kiss him again before moving to sit on the edge of the bed, bending down to reach for his boxers, "I should get Max up. We've slept in."   
"What are we having for breakfast?" Magnus giggles while rubbing his stomach in a rheumatic circle.   
Alec smiles, "Whatever my beautiful husband wants."


	11. Six and a half Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's birthday and unwanted house guests.

It's Max's fifth birthday.   
Magnus can't believe his son is five. And everyone is here celebrating. Family is something very special to Magnus and seeing his family all in one place makes him want to burst out crying in joy. He can see Luke, Maia and Clary all talking happily in the corner getting themselves some drinks. Raphael, Cat and Izzy talking by the window. Then he sees Alec, Jace and Maryse on the couch smiling at Max and Madzie playing together in front of them. Alec captures Magnus' eyes and smiled and started walking towards him. He wraps his arms around him and kisses him.   
"You okay?"  
Magnus gives a teasing smirk, "Yes now that your here."   
"Well, I'm now going to get Max's presents so gather everyone to the couch." 

Max opened everything. He got toys, clothes, games and magic stuff.   
They where ready to cut the cake when a knock came at the door. Raphael told them he'd get it and strolled off to the front door. Then came Raj and Victor, standing tall, looking surprised at the celebration.   
"What can we do for you?" Alec asks.   
"Why aren't you lot at the insitute?" Victor commands - like he own them.   
Jace scoffs, "It's Max's birthday so we are just spending a couple hours with him. That's it."   
"So you guys are abandoning your duties for a Downworlder?" Raj said wickedly.   
Alec puffed out his chest, "Wanna take this somewhere were my son and pregnant husband aren't in ear view."   
Raj rolls his eyes, "I still can't believe you're the head of the institute."   
"You may not believe it but I am the head of the institute and you will respect me and my wishes. Now leave or I will not report this."   
"Report what?" Victor challenges.   
"You come to my home, threaten my family and called my son names. I have plenty of witness to prove it." Alec looks around and all the guests nods their heads, "Now leave."   
They do as they're told and Magnus wraps his arms around his husbands neck pulling him in a kiss.   
"Thank you." Magnus whispers.   
"You okay? No stress?" Alec wonder putting his hand on the stomach.   
"I'm fine. The baby is fine."   
"Dada?" Max's voice was soft, "Can we cut the cake now?"   
"Of course, birthday boy."


	12. Seven months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy

When Alec came home after dropping Max of at his mothers, he didn't expect the sight he saw.   
After spending five minutes looking for his husband, he found him in the bathroom sitting in a bubble bath, hair wet, no makeup, his wedding ring was the only piece of jewellery in sight with his stomach risen and seeing in the surface. To his left was a champagne glass filled half way with what looks like juice and sitting in the hands of his warlock was a cheesecake. Magnus was working on the food mid-bite before looking at Alec and blushed.   
"I've had a long day so I wanted to treat myself." was his explanation.   
"You look stunning."   
"Please." He scoffs, "I'm eating a 1200 calorie cheesecake in the bath. I'm not stunning."   
Alec chuckled and asked, "May I join you?"   
Now there was a shadowhunter leaning in the water with Magnus pressed to his chest so both could hold the stomach.   
"Ha! Look what i can do!" Magnus giggled and put the cheesecake on his belly making it balance there so it doesn't get wet. Magnus waves his hands around as a mockery saying 'no hands'  
They laughed.   
Alec kissed his wet hair and nuzzled his nose in the crook of the warlocks neck. Then Alec felt a powerful kick as his palm rubbed against the stomach.   
"The little one is strong."   
"They have been kicking all day."   
Alec is rubbing the stomach gently and Magnus puts the cake aside and melts into his shadowhunters touch.


	13. Seven and a half months (AKA the five times Magnus cried over the smallest things.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the five times Magnus cried over the smallest things... :>

1-   
Magnus and Alec were sitting down of the couch when Chairman Meow strolled in.   
"Chairman! Come here, boy." Magnus clicked his tounge and the cat purred while strolling to them.   
But the four legged mother fucker moved past the warlock and sat on Alec's lap, snuggled and fell asleep.   
Magnus burst out crying.   
"He doesn't love me anymore, Alexander! He's disowned me! Left me as if I'm nothing"   
Alec tried to comfort him but Magnus waddled to the kitchen to get ice-cream. 

2-  
Alec walked in to the loft with the sound of muffled sobs coming from the kitchen. He went in and saw his husband crying with a shattered bowl on the floor with cereal everywhere.   
"Magnus? You okay?"   
"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY?! ALL I WANTED WAS CORNFLAKES AND NOW GOD IS PUNISHING ME! I DROPPED THEM!"   
Magnus cried in the shadowhunters chest for ten WHOLE minutes. 

3-   
Coming home after a long mission, Alec was exhausted. As soon as he set foot into his loft he saw a stressed Raphael dressed in a black suit with Blueberry on his back.   
"Where's Magnus?"   
"In your bedroom, but I must warn you, he's been hormonal all day." Raph warns him.   
He kisses Max on the head as he passes by and goes into the bedroom to see Magnus in a pair of Alec's sweatpants and one of Alec's shirts. Tears streaming down his face.   
"Hey, sweetheart." He said carefully so he doesn't distress the hormonal warlock any more.   
"Alexander, this is UNFAIRRR!" He cries a little bit more. Magnus rummages around in the wardrobe a little bit more messing up the clothes inside.   
"What's unfair, baby?"   
"IM SO FAT AND HEAVY THAT THE ONLY THING THAT FITS ME ARE SWEATPANTS AND OVERSIZED JUMPERS THAT MAKE ME LOOK LIKE I HAVE A NIGHTIE ON!" 

4-   
Saying Magnus was upset was an understatement. Maryse and Alec where walking with him down a hallway in the insitute when Raj comes over and see's Magnus' grumpiness.   
"What's up with you?" Raj wonders amused. Alec was about to put in before the dickhead continued but Raj spoke too soon, "You aren't the only one tired. I'm exhausted."   
"You're tired?" Magnus laughed and tears started to form in his eyes, "Seriously? Are you growing a tiny person inside you? Are you going through back pain, intense hunger? Morning sickness? Or swollen feet? No? Then shut the fuck up!"   
Maryse chuckles slightly before pulling the warlock towards a door, "It's okay, sweetheart. I know it's rough. Just rest, okay?"   
As soon as Alec closed the door in front of Raj so the three (+ baby) are in privacy.   
"I'M FAT!" Magnus continued to cry.

5-   
Jace and Izzy came up to see Magnus, Alec and Max one day and Izzy tried to cheer up Magnus so when they were all sitting about she made Magnus laugh by making fun of Jace.   
Alec was thankful at first but not for long as those laughs turned into chuckles which then turned to hiccups then turned into sobs.   
"What? Did i do something wrong?" Izzy asks worried.   
"No *Sob* It w-was *Hiccup* funny."   
Alec sighed deeply before pulling the warlock into a hug, "Hormones." He explains with one word.   
Making the other shadowhunters nod in understanding.


	14. Eight Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fight demons for a living and they can't even build IKEA furniture....

Clary, Simon and Jace came up for the day to help decorate the new nursery for the new baby. So while Clary was busy painting, The men where in the living room trying to build the crib.   
"Why do they make these things so hard?" Alec groans.   
"These instructions are in Japanese!" Jace whines.   
"What the hell are Allen keys?" Simon growls.   
Magnus giggled watching the men at work, "Be careful and do it right. I don't want it to break with the baby inside it."   
"It'll be fine. We managed with Max's didn't we?" Jace reassures.   
Alec curses under his breath, "That took us 10 hours and we only managed to do it because Mum was here."   
"We're screwed." Simon laughed picking up a screw and waving it around. He was very amused with his pun.   
Magnus stood up and was munching on double stuffed Oreos then gave the packet to Alec, "You better but those somewhere I can't reach them or I'll eat them all in one sitting."   
Alec smirked and placed the sweets on the floor, "There. You wont be able to reach them now."   
Magnus growls in frustration, "You arsehole. And I so can reach them!"   
The warlock begins to try and bend down making groans of discomfort. His fingers no where near the Oreos. He straightens his back with a scowl, "You win, Dick."   
"Love you too."

Clary came in a moment later with paint in her hair, "All done with the painting. Now all we need to do is put the furniture in. Have you guys done?"   
"No. We can't work these things."   
Clary shook her head smiling. 

With Clary's help they managed to build the crib, changing table, chest of draws, shelves and a walker.   
Now Simon and Jace put them in the room waiting for the parents reaction.   
When seeing the room Magnus gasped and smiled.   
One two of the walls they were painted a turquoise while the other two walls were a darker blue with see creatures painted onto them. Jelly fish, sharks, turtles and all types of fish. The ceiling was painted as if underwater and a large mermaid was painted swimming freely onto it. The furniture was black so stuck out from the room nicely. 

Later on that day the two parents started to put away hand-me-down clothing away from when Max was little including the girl clothing they never got to use for just in case. Including some toys, bottles, bibs, socks, nappies, wipes and all other important bits.   
Max came into the room with Maryse later that day and they both beamed at the room.   
"This is epic!" Max giggled.   
When Maryse left, the family spent the afternoon watching Captain America and fell asleep in each others arms.


	15. Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a long chapter. Hope you like it ^-^

"Honey, hurry up and get dressed! We'll be late!"   
"I AM EIGHT MONTHS PREGNANT! IT IS HARD FOR ME TO PUT ON SOCKS!" 

Magnus waddled out of the bedroom in black stretchy leggings and one of Alec's jumpers. Makeup light and both his hands holding his lower back. Alec walks up to him and kisses him lightly, "You look amazing."   
"So do you." They kiss again, "Wanna tell me where we are going?"   
"Nope. It's a surprise."   
Max came in with his little blue dungarees on, a striped shirt and dinosaur socks, "READY!!"   
"Then lets go." 

They went to the hunters moon and as they entered everyone shouted 'surprise!" Banners, balloons and food everywhere in sight and all his family waiting for them.  
"Welcome to your second baby shower, baby." Alec announces. 

When presents came (After everyone touching his stomach and giving him the 'You look great' comments) and everyone watched in excitement as Magnus opened each one.   
Simon gave them Legos.   
Clary got them a set of dummies and some toy sets.   
Jace got the baby a miniature punching bag with gloves.   
"Seriously, Jace?" Alec groans with a smile.   
"Hey, the little one will be a tough son of a bitch."   
Maryse got them a large box filled with blankets, baby pillows, shirts, dresses and a snow globe of Brooklyn in it.   
Luke got them a bib saying, 'Future cop' stitched onto it and also a stuffed white wolf teddy.   
Catarina got them a set of vests with phrases on them covered in glitter. (Such as 'Magical', 'Fabulous' and 'Dead gorgeous') and some hair bows and bow ties.   
"MY TURNN!" Max yelled rushing to get a blue bag sitting on the side and giving it to his Mama.   
"Thank you, blueberry."   
He opened it up and saw a little t shirt and showing it to the others and everyone awed at the letters on it. It said, "I have the best big brother!"   
Magnus kissed Max on the head and Alec hugged him, settling him on his lap.   
Maia got up from her chair and gave them a medium size box. Inside was set of clothing and a device that looked like a weird microphone.   
"What's this?" Magnus wonders.   
"It can let you hear the babies heartbeat." She tells him. Then takes the microphone turns it on and Magnus lifts his shirt slightly to expose his belly. She places the tip onto the skin and waits. Maia moves it around slightly to try and find it. Everyone was quiet as the thudding of heartbeats echo the room.   
Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.  
Magnus smiled and let some tears fall. Max and Alec had the same reaction and Alec kissed Magnus on the temple while holding his hand.   
After Magnus hugging the werewolf, Raphael left to go to the back room only to return with a beautiful pram. It was vintage, like the one Max had, but it was very different. It was a silver cross with blue covers and the hood reminds Magnus of women's Victorian hats as it curves over with white fabric draping over the edges.   
"Raph, my boy, this is stunning." Magnus gasps in wonderment, "Thank you."  
The vampire gave his best friend a hug and Alec said a thank you while still sitting with Max in his lap sipping on his orange juice.   
"One more and It's from me!" Izzy says, "It's for all of you so," She gives Magnus a think book. Only for Magnus to realise it was a photo album.   
With Alec by his side and Max in his lap, Magnus opened it.   
The first page had a neatly written title, "The journey of the Lightwood-Bane family."   
The next two pages had photos of when Magnus and Alec started dating. It made Alec chuckle when seeing a photo of his arranged wedding.   
Then came pages of them becoming more serious with them kissing, cuddling and even a photo Alec took when Magnus was sleeping on his chest.   
On the next page was a sonogram picture and underneath it said, "Then Max came.."   
Next came photos of when Magnus was pregnant with Max.   
With him getting bigger and bigger within each picture.   
Then came photos of Max when he was a baby. A photo of Magnus, Alec and Max asleep on the couch, a photo of Max outside in his pram, a photo of baby Max and Raphael, baby Max and his parents, baby Max and Simon, Maia and Luke. Also one with Izzy kissing the tiny warlocks forehead.   
The next page had a date written onto it. It was the Date Magnus and Alec got married.   
The photos of the wedding caused Magnus to let the tears fall. Happy and joyful tears.   
Photos of Alec in his tux, Magnus in his, the bridesmaids and best men. The guests all happy and cheerful. Baby Max in Izzy's arms walking down the aisle. A photo of the two men at the alter, sharing vows and exchanging rings. And finally the photo of the kiss that sealed it all.   
Then a photo of the couple dancing and kissing and with one with Max in-between them on the dancefloor. Both men smiling down at their son.   
Then the next page had another sonogram. Underneath it said, "Baby number two."   
Where photo's of a more recent Magnus stood. One with Alec and him, one with Max on his hip and a small bump forming in his clothing. One picture of Alec sleeping, cradling a six months pregnant belly with his forehead on Magnus' hip. Another photo of Magnus with his shirt rolled up and showing his stomach off in a mirror.   
Another photo of Max kissing a seventh month stomach.   
The last photo was of Magnus with his stomach out and his hands in front of it with his fingers shaped in a heart.   
The rest of the album was blank. Magnus closed the book and pulled Izzy into a hug. Alec had a massive smile on his face hugging his sister afterwards.   
It was truly magical.


	16. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is late .... this leaves a emotionally exhausted heavy Magnus.

"I can't wait for this fucking baby to come out!" Magnus moans in pain coming out from the bathroom, "That is the third time I've peed in the last thirty minutes."   
Alec comes up to him and kisses his forehead, "Don't worry, beautiful, your due date is only two days away. The baby will be here before you even know it." 

It was Magnus' due date and nothing seemed to happen.   
"My water should've broken by now!" Magnus groans, "Call Cat, Alexander!" 

When she came and gave an examination, "Sorry, Magnus, It all seems fine but some babies take longer than others. This is now a waiting game." 

***   
Three days over due 

Max is with Clary and Jace until Magnus has they baby but the thing is it is taking so long.   
Magnus is groaning and moaning is discomfort and annoyance. Alec trying the best he can and Magnus crying on his shoulder as the back pain intensifies.   
Izzy and Maryse helping out for emotional support and Catarina telling them what to do to help. 

Five days over due 

Magnus is finding it all unbearable. Maryse is now rubbing is back as Alec massages his cramping legs.   
"I found some ways to help forward labour," Cat said pulling out a list on her phone, "Eating pineapple and other fruits, light active movements."   
"GET ME A FUCKING PINEAPPLE!" Magnus shouts in anger.   
Later after eating almost a whole pineapple, Magnus relaxed a bit with Alec holding his hand.   
"It's not working, Alexander." He sniffles, "Why doesn't the baby wanna come out? They are ready and grown but they want to stay in."   
"I think they don't wanna leave as you have taken such good care of them. You have done such a good job in both pregnancies, Mags, you should be proud of yourself."   
"Alec is right, sweetie, you are doing so well." Maryse tells him.   
"Thank you for being here. Sorry I'm a mess."   
"Don't say sorry, Magnus," Izzy says, "Cat, tell us what else we can try."   
"Herbal tea, hot bath and- um-" Cat blushes cutting off her list.   
Magnus looks at her in curiousness, "What?"   
"The others are what Alec can only try."   
Alec is growing more confused, "Like what?"   
"Um, Magnus, I need to ask you something, are your nipples more sensitive then usual?"   
Magnus blushed hard, "Ever since I had Max they have been... Sensitive."   
"Good. Because nipple stimulation during sexual activities can help forward labour."   
Izzy and Maryse stand up.   
"How about we leave you two for the night and see if you can try the tea, the bath and if that doesn't work then try having sex. If that doesn't work we can look for other options."   
The women leave.


	17. When the water breaks... .

Later and after the hour long bath, Magnus comes in and slumps onto the couch next to Alec.   
"How are you feeling?" Alec asks.   
"Like a whale."   
"You look beautiful."   
"Thanks."   
Magnus then kisses Alec and climbs on his lap. Alec holds Magnus close and continues to kiss him.  
"Wanna go to bed?" The shadowhunter husks.   
Magnus nods and they both make their way to their bedroom.   
They strip each other off their clothing and kiss passionately. Alec kisses down his neck, sucking a bruise at his collar bone. Magnus moans beneath him holding his shoulders. Clawing at the black mess of hair.   
"Alexander." He shutters.   
Alec looks at the enlarged brown nipples dotted both his slightly bigger chest. He opened his mouth and gently suckled onto the skin around the nipple teasingly. Alec ran his hands down Magnus' torso, over his body that changed by the day. Then his long fingers rubs at the nubs making the warlock shiver. Then with his mouth he itches closer to the abandoned nipple and started to slightly blow. The action make the nub harden and Magnus to moan once again.   
Then he gave a thick lick of it and sent a shockwave of heart running through the warlock. More lick turned in to sucks and the sucks turned into harsh nips. Letting go of the nub, Alec looked at Magnus before turning to the other nipple.   
"Alec!" He moans, "FUCK!"   
Then something happened.   
"Alec. ALEC!" Magnus stops him and he looks up, "I think my water just broke."


	18. Labour Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus goes into Labour

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" The warlock chants.   
Magnus in one of Alec's very oversized shirt and boxers, laying on his side with Alec rubbing his back.   
Maryse and Cat beside them getting ready for the arrival of the child.   
"Just like we did with Max, your magic needs to reach 100% to push the baby out safely." Cat told him sympathetically.   
"You can do this, sweetie," Maryse tells him, "You are doing great."   
Cat waved her arms around Magnus' stomach then says, "Your magic is only up to 20%. Now it's just a waiting game." 

Alec is rubbing his back, whispering encouraging things to him. There other hands are intertwined and the shadowhunter felt Magnus squeeze his hand with every jolt of pain.   
When Izzy came in with a grey exorcize ball, "Look at this!"   
"What is it?" Alec wonders.  
Maryse speaks up while taking the ball from Izzy, examining it, "It's what pregnant people use during labour. You sit on it and bounce lightly. It suppose to help."   
"Wanna try it?" Alec asks.   
Magnus then smirks, "You try it first."   
Alec smiles back while the women giggle. The tall shadowhunter gets up from the bed and sits on the ball. "It's squishy." Alec comments. He starts bouncing lightly, "And kinda fun."   
Getting more comfortable, he bounces more and Magnus laughs at his goofy smile.   
"You are a dork." the warlock says.   
"You love me." Alec says back.   
"I do. Now help me up so I can have a go." The shadowhunter gets up and helps the heavily pregnant man to his swollen feet. Izzy helps steady the ball so Alec can ease him onto it.   
"What if it bursts?" Magnus says.   
"It wont. It's meant to hold pregnant people a lot bigger then you." Maryse explains.   
Once on, Magnus begins experimentally to bounce with his hands on his hips to help his back. The other sit on the bed instead of Alec who sits on the floor beside his warlock.   
"Oh, this is fun." Magnus beams, "I never would've thought I'd be on a space hopper during labour." 

"FUCK! OW!" When the next contraction happened, Alec was kneeling in front of Magnus who was still on the yoga ball. Magnus wraps his arms around Alec's neck pulling his close. His face nuzzled in his neck. Alec's hands on the warlocks hips helping his bounces go in a rhythm to help the pain.   
"It hurrrts!" He moans in Alec's shoulder.   
"I know, darling," Alec tells him in a soft voice, "But you're doing brilliantly. Just breathe. You can do it."

"Your magic is now up to 50%." Catarina told them and Magnus groans in annoyance.   
Magnus has been in labour for six and a half hours now and tired is an understatement of how he felt.   
Now back in bed though, Magnus is falling asleep curled up to Alec who was stoking his sweaty hair. But he'd wake up only to growl and moan in pain. His fist in Alec's shirt, holding tightly to his husband.   
"ALECCCCCCCCCCC!" He screams, "OW! OW! FUCKING OW!"   
Alec kisses his head rubbing his thigh, holding him against his chest.   
"You are amazing, Mags," he told him, "I love you."   
"I love you too," He whimpers, "But I kinda hate you and your sperm."   
Alec giggles and kisses him again.   
"Help me sit up. I can't do it by myself. I'm like an upside down turtle."


	19. Labour Pt.2

Now he his sitting back on the ball, leaning forward so he's resting on the bed. As if sleeping on a desk at school.   
He bounces slightly with Alec rubbing his shoulders. Izzy came in with a glass of water and gave it to the warlock, "Here, Magnus."   
"Thank you, my dear." He said before chugging down the water.   
"You heard from Jace?" Alec asks, still rubbing his husband's back.   
Izzy takes the empty glass from Magnus and nods, "Yeah, he called. Max is fine and Raphael called wondering how you were."   
"Thank you, Isa-" He was cut of by a contraction, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ALEXANDER!"   
Magnus reached behind him and grabbed onto Alec's wrists. They connected hands and Alec put his chin on the warlocks shoulder, kissing his jaw. Magnus pants and breathes harshly.   
"Breathe, baby. Breathe." Alec tells him.   
"I AM FUCKING BREATHING!"   
Alec and Izzy chuckle a little, "Just keep breathing, baby." 

Maryse was by Magnus' side as Alec went to the bathroom.   
"Sweetie, I know it hurts. It'll be okay." Her mother voice coming back. Soothing and warm.   
Magnus is crying holding her hand, "I just want it to stop."   
"I know. I know."   
Then another shot of pain washed through him, "ALEXANDERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"   
Suddenly a worried Alec came through the door with his jeans undone and shirt wrinkled, "I'm here. I'm here."   
The warlock grabbed onto Alec's chest while groaning.   
Magic burning through him, setting every ounce of him on fire.   
Cat comes through the door, "Let's see how far along you are."   
After a while, "It seems your at 60%."   
"60? 60? CAT IF YOU DO NOT GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME I WILL PUSH IT OUT MYSELF!" Magnus scream.   
"You can't do that, Magnus." She said.   
"WATCH ME!"   
Alec kisses his temple and strokes his cheek, "It's okay. You have to wait just a little while longer. We'll get through this one minute at a time."   
Magnus started to cry, "Can you do it for me?" 

Magnus has finally gotten some sleep. Alec also fell asleep on the chair next to him. Even if he would wake up with screaming, at least they have gotten some sleep. 

"You are now up to 80%, so not long now, Magnus." Cat told them.   
Raphael came a moment later, hugging a sweaty groaning Magnus.   
"How are you doing?" The vampire says.   
Magnus moans into the pillow muffling his distress, "I'm tired and in a lot of pain."   
"Where's Alec?"   
"He went to get me some food. He should be here so-" A contraction cutting him off, "AH! SHIT! FUCKING BASTARD! GETEȘTI DE MINE ÎNAINTE SĂ VĂ EXECUT!" In the end his shouting in Romanian.   
Raphael is holding onto his hand.   
Alec came in with a plate of toast and a glass of water. He and Alec share a sympathetic smile. The shadowhunter puts down what he has in his hands and rubs his husbands back.   
"Alexander." Magnus breathes out when he calms down, "Hold me."   
Alec shuffles next to him and holds him against his chest.


	20. Welcome to the world....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally .... The baby is born!!

"Okay, Magnus, you are at 100% and you have to start pushing all your strength and magic to the top." Cat tells him. Raphael and Maryse on one side and Alec on the other, "And remember, close your eyes when I tell you."   
The other three nod.   
Magnus pushes with everything he has and they can see white light causing through his veins.   
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"   
"CLOSE YOUR EYES!"   
They all do and behind their eyelids a white shine overlaps it. As the cries of a baby fills their ears and the light fades away, Alec's opens his eyes to see his new born baby daughter. 

***   
The brand new baby was on Magnus' stomach. Her white hair short on her head shining with water. Her light blue skin smoothed over. Her wiggling body vibrates as she cries.   
Alec kisses Magnus sweetly with tears in his eyes, "She's beautiful."   
"Another warlock." Raphael comments, "She is gonna be powerful. I can tell."   
Maryse smiles at her son and son-in-law, "What's her name?"   
"Rylee." Alec says, "Rylee Isabelle Lightwood-Bane."


	21. The End? (or just the beginning?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. Please comment and share with others. This is so fun to write about. I might do another fic about what the Lightwood-Bane family get up to in the future after Rylee is born. Who knows maybe they will have another child or maybe something else. GIVE ME SURGESTIONS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tiny fingers curl around his pinkie. Alec watch the new-born peer through brand new grey eyes at what must be such a strange world. Her legs kick in a tiny jagged motion making the shadowhunter smile. He looks to the bed to see the sleeping Magnus, who after a fourteen hour labour is exhausted.  
When Rylee stretches her hands, Alec sees every indent and wrinkle of the new skin. Then she begins to fret and cry, so the man slowly bounces her in his arms letting her calm down so she doesn't wake up her Mama.   
Alec wants to drink this moment in, this moment with his little girl in his hands. Her eyes are more brilliant than he could have dreamed they would be, her hands more delicate. She feels so light, looks so perfect with her white hair and very light blue skin, much lighter then Max's.  
Max has Alec's mess of hair, Alec's eyes and mouth and Alec's build but Rylee, She's all Magnus. Alec looks closely at his daughter and sees Magnus' eyes, nose, cheeks, mouth and her small hands is all Magnus.   
"How is she?" A sleepy voice says. He sees a newly awake Magnus and he smiles as he sits on the bed, showing his husband their daughter.   
"She's so beautiful." Magnus gasps.   
"Yeah she is," Alec agrees, "She looks just like you."   
"She's prettier."   
"You both are beautiful and I love our family. Max is gonna be so happy." 

***   
A light knock came onto the door and Max entered.   
The men smiled at their son and Alec ushered him to come closer. Magnus was laying down with Rylee asleep on his chest.   
"She's blue!" Max says excitedly, "Like me!"   
"Max, meet you're little sister, Rylee." Magnus tells him and he shuffles closer to give her a gentle kiss on her head.   
"Hey, Rylee. It's Max. I am you're big brother."   
Magnus sat up carefully with the baby to his chest, "You wanna hold her, blueberry?"   
He nods and with Alec's support sitting behind him, he holds his sister.   
"Welcome to the family, Rylee." Max giggles.   
Magnus looks at Alec and Alec looks back at him, both with love in their eyes. They share a kiss and lean their foreheads together in harmony.   
"This is our family." Magnus thinks, "And it's just as magical has I've always wanted it to be."


	22. I NEED YOUR HELP !

I am writing another story to connect with this one but i need your help....

Please comment what you'd like to see Alec, Magnus, Max and Rylee to get up too in the future. 

What do you want Rylee's first word to be?   
What does Max have to look forward too?   
Do Alec and Magnus have something amazing happen to them?

PLEASE HELPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment :3


End file.
